Crossed Lines
by Peggie
Summary: Why is Leslie hanging around with a creep like Bill Rodgers? Are the ‘Gotham Gossips’ right are wedding bells imminent?


The charity garden party was in full swing

Disclaimer: All the characters are owned by DC Comics and Time/Warner; this is an original story that does not intend to infringe on their copyright

Crossed Lines

By

Peggie 

The charity garden party was in full swing. The event was to raise money for the Thomas Wayne Memorial Clinic. As always the annual event for the members of Gotham's high society was being hosted by Bruce Wayne at his family home Wayne Manor. The party had been organised, to perfection, as it always was, by his butler Alfred. Bruce knew better than to try his hand at organising anything remotely like this. Although he had an IQ well into the genius level and could out fight and out think almost anyone, in domestic matters he was exactly like his public persona a complete idiot. Domestic chores were Alfred's domain. Even though the old man had patiently tried he was unable to teach the rudiments of domestic survival to the young man. In nearly thirty years he had tried a number of times and failed to get Bruce even basically self-sufficient in the home. 

"There's one thing to be said for it Master Bruce," the old man had commented after throwing away another ruined saucepan, "I've certainly got job security. For a man who can split DNA, analyse the most complex chemical substances and synthesise antitoxins, cooking should be easy!"

The young billionaire had looked down at his hand made shoes and shrugged. "I am sorry Alfred, I just can't seem to get the hang of it."

"Master Bruce!" the old man exclaimed with a look of despair, "How hard can it be to boil an egg?"

So whenever Alfred had to leave Gotham for longer than a day he left chilled meals in the refrigerator with step by step instructions on how to reheat them using the microwave, and a fire extinguisher close at hand. As for cleaning and laundry chores he just left Bruce to his own devices and cleared up the mess when he got home. 

Alfred had hired the usual firm of outside caters and waiting staff to serve the 300 guests. His jobs for the event were to trouble shoot, greet guests and keep an eye on Bruce. The last of these chores he found distasteful. Not because he had any animosity towards his employer, in fact he loved the young man like a son, but because Bruce insisted in acting the spoilt, rich, simpleton in public to cover for his alter ego, the Batman. Alfred hated to see this performance and seethed in the knowledge that most of the people attending this event believed this amiable chump to be the real Bruce Wayne. It was sometimes difficult for him to hold his tongue when he heard people laughing and commenting about his employer's apparent lack of intelligence. 

Bruce was, as always, the centre of attention surrounded by the usual band of hangers on and socialites interested not in the man but his money, when Leslie Thompkins, the guest of honour arrived. 

Leslie had been a friend of Bruce's since he was a little boy; in fact she was almost like a second mother to Bruce. As a newly qualified doctor Leslie had work at the charity clinic with Bruce's father. It had been through Thomas Wayne's will that the clinic had grown from a two-room part time medical centre into the high tech hospital it now was. Overseeing this change had been Leslie, a woman of drive, determination and compassion. 

Dr Bill Rodgers accompanied Leslie to the garden party, just recently they had been seen at quite a number of public events together. The Gotham 'gossips' had them down as a couple, some even predicted wedding bells. Leslie was known as a tireless worker for the rights of poor people and Dr Rodgers was campaigning to be elected as Gotham's next Mayor fighting for the same cause. To many it seemed inevitable their shared passion would lead to shared love. 

Alfred greeted both of them at the door, "Dr Thompkins, Dr Rodgers, how nice to see you both. Mr. Wayne is over by the pool if you will follow me."

Leslie had smiled at her old friend "Well you certainly picked a beautiful day for it Alfred." 

"Yes madam we have been rather fortunate with the weather." He had replied formally. 

Leslie frowned at her friend's stiff and formal manner, but just put it down to him being on duty. She decided that she would talk to him later when she could catch him on his own. 

Bruce had greeted Leslie with his usual enthusiasm, "Leslie, you look beautiful, doesn't she Alfred?" The old man had glared at his employer for a fraction of a second; the look was lost on everyone but Bruce.

"Dr Thompkins always looks beautiful." the man gallantly, but formal replied. He bowed slightly to his employer before moving quickly off to carry on with his duties.

"Dr Rodgers how's your campaign for Mayor going?" Bruce asked. "Not that politics interests me much," he added.

With a look of disgust at the last comment the man replied, "Politics affects everyone Bruce rich and poor alike." With that he walked off toward more politically minded company, dragging Leslie along with him.

While no one could see him Bruce glared after the man. It annoyed him that Leslie had hooked up with such a creep. Surely she could see that he was just playing at being interested in the poor to get elected as Mayor. The thought that Leslie might actually love the man, although it annoyed him also made him hold his tongue. He had glanced over at Alfred and saw the same thoughts echoed in the old mans face. He could also detect the man's pain, Bruce knew Alfred loved Leslie and had done so for years. It had always puzzled him why, despite the fact Leslie had obviously felt the same way about Alfred, they had never taken the matter further. 

The old man realised he was being watched and glanced over at his employer. His facial expression was neutral but Bruce was not deceived. 

Alfred moved off toward the Manor and his kitchen. The kitchen always had a soothing affect on him, but even here his depression didn't seem to lift. To lose Leslie to anyone would be hard to take, but to lose her to **that total piece of...**, Alfred stopped himself before he completed the sentence in his mind. If he was the man Leslie loved then Alfred determined he would be happy for his friend even if it killed him. He removed his jacket, put on his apron and started to wash the mountain of dirty glasses, although this was one of the jobs that the outside staff were paid to do Alfred preferred to do it himself. He was very particular about how glassware should be cleaned. It should be washed and then polished before water stains could developed. Alfred considered that the main problem with outside firms, no matter how good, is they always put their least skilled people onto the most skilled jobs. Anyway washing delicate glasses would give him something else to think about. 

"Hi Bruce." said Leslie as she stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek.

" Leslie; lost your friend?" Bruce inquired with a forced cheerfulness.

Leslie smiled, "Oh Bill has found some political allies to spend his time with."

Inwardly Bruce cringed, why couldn't Leslie see through this creep. He was only using her to get into social events that people wouldn't consider inviting him to.

"It's a lovely show again Bruce, Alfred has done us both proud as always." she smiled at her favourite boy as she still though of him. "By the way is Alfred alright, he seemed a little too.. well too formal when we arrived?" 

"You know Alfred, when he's on duty, then he's on duty."

Leslie smiled still unsure. "Where is he by the way I need to talk to him!"

Bruce couldn't think of a way to prevent them meeting. His mind raced though every possible excuse he could give. Yet not one idea that would stop Leslie from seeing Alfred presented itself. 

"He's in the kitchen I think, won't your date be looking for you?" Bruce asked hoping that he could distract Leslie from her chosen course and save Alfred any more pain.

"Date? Oh you mean Bill. No Bill will be too busy talking politics to miss me." Leslie smiled at Bruce then headed for the kitchen.

Bruce watched her go, that last response had been rather strange 'Date? Oh you mean Bill'. It gave Bruce pause for thought.

Leslie walked into the kitchen like coming home, over the years she had enjoyed many a happy hour here with her friends; relaxing after a stressful day, talking over problems, sharing jokes and more often then not enjoying a first class meal. She smiled as she stood watching her best friend wash then polish each glass before wrapping it in tissue and packing it in to a box. Anyone else would wash them all, then dry them, then pack, but not Alfred. Why he didn't just put them in the dishwasher she didn't know? In fact she knew Bruce was often exasperated that the man would insist on washing everything by hand totally ignoring the top of the range machine he had bought to make Alfred's life easier. It was insane yet it was one of his little eccentricities and one that Leslie loved him for.

"Hi Alfred." She said and was surprised to see him not only jump but stiffen.

"Ah, Dr.. Leslie, what can I do for you?" he asked, his voice almost formal in a tone.

"I just came for a chat," Leslie said, "and to thank you for organising such a lovely event as always."

"My pleasure madam, is there anything else I can do for you?"

Leslie knew the tone was one of dismissal yet she pointedly ignored it and sat down in the chair nearest the sink.

She sat for several minutes in silence watching him work. "Alfred, do you ever feel old? Have you ever thought of retiring?" she inquired hesitantly.

Her friend turned and looked at her closely, pausing for several seconds before answering. "Old, yes I frequently feel old; as for retiring no the thought has never occurred to me."

"No I don't suppose you can retire from your job, well not if Bruce is to be prevented from develop malnutrition or more likely burning the house down with his attempts at cooking." Leslie laughed. She noted that for the first time today that she'd seen a ghost of a smile on Alfred's face. 

"Are you thinking about retiring?" Alfred inquired disbelief evident in his voice.

"Not totally, but I was thinking of cutting down the number of days I go into the clinic."

"Ah." was Alfred only reply. After a minute of silence between them he asked. " What had you envisaged doing with your new found spare time?"

Leslie paused, "Well, I had hoped to get married!"

She heard a crack as Alfred gripped the glass he was holding too tightly, causing it shatter in his hand. Leslie looked at her friend in disbelief as the blood started dripping onto the floor. It seemed to take a minute for him to notice. Without saying a word he turned walked over to the trashcan and calmly dropped the shattered glass into it. He pulled a few pieces of the broken glass from the palm of his hand before wrapping a length of paper towel around it. 

"Alfred, let me look at that!" Leslie said concerned.

"No, it's quite alright!" the old man said sharply. "You don't want to get blood stains on your silk dress, they never come out properly," he added in a more normal tone. With that he headed out of the kitchen towards the study and the medical centre in the cave.

Leslie followed him down to the cave, she saw him flinch as he heard her accompanying him. "Leslie," he said without turning around, "shouldn't you return to the party? I am capable of stitching a wound; I have had enough practice. "

"I know but I still need to ask your advice, you are my oldest friend and I know you always give me sound advice." she said a little worried by his demeanour.

Alfred closed his eyes, what could he say, how could he explain that he didn't want to hear? He didn't even want to be near to her right now.

Alfred unwound the towel from his hand and flushed the wound with saline. He then set about stitching it up, part way through the process Leslie took the needle from him and finished the job off.

As she bandaged the wound up she looked into her friend's face, her concerned evident for him to see. For a second there seemed to be a mixture of emotions crossing the man's face before he got his usual cool butler's expression in place. 

"What can I help you with?" Alfred asked hoping his voice did not betray his feelings, luckily his years of training as an actor helped. 

"Alfred can you think of a way I can get someone to propose to me?" she asked sadly. "I love him so much and I am sure he feels the same way about me, but he just seems so reticent when it comes to proposing!"

Alfred turned away to all intent and purposes cleaning up the medical area. He felt like screaming, how the hell could Leslie be so callous as to be asking him this? 

"I am afraid my views on this subject wouldn't be very well informed Doctor." he said in a rather cold voice. He was replacing equipment in to the supplies cupboard so as to keep his back towards her.

"I would like to hear them though." Leslie persisted.

"Well this is the 21st century, I believe it is acceptable for a lady to make the first move now days."

Leslie shook her head. "Call me old fashioned Alfred but I've always wanted the man to make the proposal, especially this man. I think he's a little old fashioned in his views. He's also a bit of a romantic and a gentleman!"

Alfred couldn't see Bill Rodgers as any of those things. It was obviously true in this instance love was blind.

"Well, if you will excuse me madam, I need to check up on the caters." With that he turned and headed for the stairs. 

"So you can't help me?" Leslie asked an edge of desperation in her voice.

"The only thing I can suggest madam is the man is a fool if he doesn't propose to you!"

With those words Alfred left the cave and entered the study. He heard Leslie come up the steps behind him; he waited until he heard the secret door behind the clock click shut before walking towards the study door. As his hand touched the doorknob he heard Leslie speak.

"I've never considered you to be a fool Alfred!" 

He stood frozen to the spot; did she mean what he thought she meant?

He turned around to face her. "What about Dr Rodgers I thought you and..."

"What, that creep you've got to be joking!" Leslie laughed. "Please don't tell me you believed that tripe in the papers." Seeing the look on his face she knew he had. "Oh Alfred, I don't even like Bill Rodgers. It's you I love Alfred, I always have!"

She walked up to him and hugged him tight. In a daze he wrapped his arms around her and held on like a drowning swimmer. 

"I am so sorry Alfred, I thought you would realise that I was just using Bill. I've only been accompanying him to these occasions to get some of his political friends to support the new families resource unit on Park Avenue. I would never have done it if I'd thought you would be hurt."

Alfred stood holding her close. Like a man waking from a nightmare it took him several minutes to get his bearings.

"Leslie, **will you marry me**?" he asked in a totally choked voice. 

"Well," she said hesitantly "I am not sure," she looked at the hurt expression on his face and laughing continued "whether to kiss you first then say **yes** or to say **yes** then…." The decision was taken out of her hands when Alfred lifted her off her feet and kissed her.

When they returned to the party it was a much more cheerful Alfred who served Bruce with a tomato juice masquerading as a Bloody Mary. 

"What happened to your hand?" Bruce asked concerned. "Is everything ok old friend?"

"Just a cut sir, nothing to worry about. Everything is.., just perfectly alright."

Bruce looked closely at his friend, for a man about to loose the woman of his dreams, he seemed very cheerful. The old man walked off leaving Bruce puzzled. 

As the party progressed Bruce spotted Leslie happily chatting to friends. She looked more radiant then he'd ever seen her, she had the appearance of a woman very much in love. The though that a creep like Bill Rodgers was the man responsible for Leslie's happiness made him so angry. Bruce secretly vowed to personally break every bone in the man's body if he did anything to upset Leslie. He kept a close eye on Bill Rodgers for the rest of the afternoon. All he needed was one little excuse and Rodgers would be taking his meals through a straw for the next few months. 

"Leaving already Dr Rogers?" Bruce asked the man who was pacing with evident impatience in the hallway. "Where's Leslie?"

"She said she needed collect something from the kitchen." the man said hardly able to hide is irritation.

Bruce strolled down to the kitchen, he had the door open about half way when he caught sight of Alfred and Leslie in a passionate embrace. He smiled, so that was why Leslie was so happy. Finally, she and Alfred had taken matters further! Grinning Bruce closed the door quietly and headed back to the hall."

Walking towards Bill Rodgers he said, "I think she may be a little time yet. Why don't you explain to me the plans for your campaign while you're waiting? I may be interested in supporting you." He saw the man's eyes light up. Bruce though well this should give them all time they need.

As the last of the guests departed Alfred spoke to his employer. "I will be taking a few days off in the near future Sir. I think it would be prudent to have the fire alarms checked and the fire extinguished refilled, just to be on the safe side. I will contact the relevant people in the morning."

Bruce just smiled. "Whatever you think best Alfred."


End file.
